In Between Redbird and Phoenix
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: He was supposed to be dead, but he wasn't. Hidden away in the corner of a bar, he found her. His little Redbird. But she wasn't a little Redbird, not anymore.


**_In-Between_**_** Redbird and Phoenix **_

_By:_

**Fear Die Rothaarige**

She lived a here today, gone tomorrow kind of lifestyle. She had changed from the shy little Redbird he had met years ago into a flaming Phoenix. Her body had matured into that of a women, full curves and all. And those curves were like a deadly weapon in her hands. The men around her couldn't help but stare as the body packed into the little black dress moved to the beat. Her hips worked magic as the rolled and grinned against the lucky fellow of the moment. Her lushes breast played peek-a-boo as the strobe lights flashed around them. Her nimble hands threw hard liquor into her mouth like a pro. Her chocolate-brown eyes held a wild flame, more fueled than that of her beacon of red hair. She was the poster women for wild, dangerous, and desireable.

She was 23 and as wild as they came. Watching her from his spot at the bar, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the women standing on the dance floor. He had watched them after he had returned to life in Hell. He had watched, but he did not revel himself. To them, he was gone and he would stay that way. He lived for the adventure, but they seemed to have none. It was a boring lifestyle. Far to tame for him. He had not stayed around to watch them blunder about, deciding he would go find adventure in other parts of the world. Making this decision, he had given up many things, things he would possibly regret for the rest of eternity. Yes, he had left Elena. Yes, he had loved the blonde haired angel. Yes, he had let Stephan win. He had known that it was for the best. The dead were supposed to stay dead.

Sipping the last of his drink, he made a decision. Placing the empty glass on the bar he got to his feet. Walking over to crowd, they parted like the sea, allowing him to come to his destination. Using his powers to make the current man of the moment step aside, he took his place and gripped her hips with his hands. They moved together in rhythm, as if they were of one mind. They never faced each other, not for the entire time they danced and danced. The men around them watched, seething with jealously that the handsome devil had taken their place. Soon enough, through the waves of sounds and flashes of light, he found himself turning her to face him.

It took her alcohol filmed eyes a few moments to recognize him. disbelief played on her face, he was supposed to be dead after all. Perhaps he was a mire illusion to her, he thought as she brought her hand up touching his face gently. Then came anger, her eyes flashed wildly with the emotion, he felt the prickles of claws bite into his cheek. Then her lips started to move, though no sound came out. He watched as her lips betrayed her thoughts, _I'd give anything to never wake from this dream. _Her eyes simmered down as the threat of tears filled her chocolate eyes, the slumping of her shoulders betraying her sadness. Then, without warning, she pressed her blood-red lips to his.

The feel of her lips on his was a shock to his immortal system. Sure, he had kissed many women in the many centuries he had been alive (undead). He had felt the lips of young girls, innocent and dream driven. He had felt the lips of those hand-in-hand with the dark. He had felt the lips of many different kinds of women, but nothing compared to the little Redbird. Her lips held the ease of experience to them, something he was sure she hadn't had before he had died. They held passion, like that one would have for a lover. And they held the gentle caution that portrayed that she was afraid of getting her heart broken. This was not his Redbird, not all of her. Some parts of her were so foreign that they didn't fit into the puzzle of her. And some piece so welcome and known that they slipped gently into place.

On the outside, she looked all the part of a flaming Phoenix. But she wasn't that, not completely. On this inside, she was still some parts Redbird, but not completely the innocent little girl. She was neither Phoenix, nor was she Redbird. She was something in-between, and he loved this about her.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries series. If I did, Damon would so be with Bonnie. Personally, I think they're meant for each other.**_

_**I had the opening line playing through my head for days, so I decided to write it down. And this is what came of it. Not sure how or why. Hope you like it, and please forgive all mistakes is spelling and grammar. **_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
